<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all of us under its spell by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671811">all of us under its spell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), brief account of voyeurism, takes place in SW Canon somewhere after TLJ, the Force makes them Horny, very dirty and filthy, we are disregarding TROS entirely, which turns into sexual relations of the fingerfucking variety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is his for the taking.</p><p> </p><p>And take he will because she has offered herself, willingly and uncompromisingly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all of us under its spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't look at me but i wrote this entire thing listening to a cover of (yes the Muppet song) Rainbow Connection by Pomplamoose, hence the title</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not that Rey is uncomfortable when Ben materializes with his back to her. It’s dark where Rey is, alone in the closed space of what one would deem a room. She had never had a private space before, so the experience of having something belong to solely her was exhilarating for several reasons. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">One: while she did claim the remains of the broken down aircraft in Jakku, there were several occasions when she had to fight outsiders in order to maintain her territory. Jakku was no man's land and the law was first come first serve. She had to protect her territory. But it was hard for her to that junk space hers. </span> <span class="s1">With no door, there was nothing separating the outside desert and the shaded sand she called hers. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two: Rey woke, counted the days of her being on the desolate planet of Jakku, and then slept all in the same space. She could not wander away from the wrecked ship for too long, otherwise her claim would be forsaken. At the end of each day, when the sun laid low against the dunes, she had to drag herself back. It was supposed to be a home, but instead it was a prison. She could not escape. Where would she go? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three: everything surrounding her in that space was not hers. The decrepit rebellion helmet, the stolen toy figures, even the single pan that she ate in was not her own nor was it ever. All these things have a history, a life preceding Rey’s. Rey does not extend her ownership on these objects; they have a prior life that she acknowledges and even respects. Like her, they were abandoned and she takes care of them with a reverence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which brings us to why Rey is not exactly uncomfortable with the Force connecting them now, but also not very comfortable currently around Ben’s presence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She is under a blanket on her makeshift bed, her underclothes and leggings around her ankles with a finger sliding down her slit, already hot and heavy with moisture. Rey had plenty of time on Jakku for her to familiarize herself with the few pleasures no one could take away from her; masturbating was one act that removed Rey from the dismal desert, if only for mere moments. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have time for this,” Ben sounds abrupt and strained. His back is still to her, but even in the darkness she makes out the outline of his figure standing with his shoulders tense and heavy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She closes her eyes and removes her finger as her hand hovers over her mound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me neither,” she responds from under the blanket. It sounds muffled to her own ears, and she is thankful for the darkness that hides her flushed face. He turns around at this and she jerks her gaze away from his figure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you up to?” he asks suspiciously as he steps towards her. She jumps up to a sitting position and pulls the blanket upwards to cover herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a step further,” she warns him. He pauses and tilts his head. He senses her excitement, her apprehension, and that taut feeling in her abdomen. He closes his eyes and pushes at the bond as he tries to weasel his way into her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just stop! Not everything in my life is about tearing you down,” she grumbles. It would be easier to let him in than verbalize it, she thinks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it seems that was not your intention. For once,” he speaks softly. Another step closer to her and with this proximity, her eyes begin to adjust in the darkness to make out his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re aroused,” he states. It’s a fact. He doesn’t need to be in her head to know that. His eyes roam down the length of the blanket as he takes in her covered body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I removed that, what would I find?” he asks with a nod towards the cloth. He asks as if its a simple question with a straightforward answer. She doesn’t respond, and her cunt clenches with excitement from being discovered. A gripping sensation trickles up her back, her arousal increases and she feels her heat growing in between her thighs. No doubt he knows all of this, too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you find out?” she asks as she releases the grip on the cloth and the blanket falls from her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes widen and it’s near impossible to make in the the dark pitch of their surrounding, but she wants to believe that they darken with reciprocated arousal. One step, two steps and he’s standing at her side. He eyes her once again, as if to ask for permission. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stares and offers a slight nod of her chin in acquiescence. Another clench and her breath hitches in her throat as he brings his body to her bed. He slides his hands up the blanket only for them to clasp the cloth and slide it back down. The removal offers her bare body to him, and he feasts with his eyes. Her legs are pushed together, keeping her heat to herself safe from his eyes and him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He seats himself towards her feet and gently skates his fingers over her foot. He traces the skin surrounding her toes, and it’s feather light as he distinguishes each one. No one has ever touched her foot before, let alone with an intimacy like this. His thumb circles her ankle and she bites her lip as he grips her ankle before pulling it down to his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls down and removes the leggings gathered at her feet with a single pull. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He resumes his journey of discovery as he finds all the scars and blemishes left on her legs no doubt from her scavenging days. He stops at her knees as he pushes his hand around, it slithers around until he grasps the skin at the back of her knee, warm and hot with her apprehension. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling her leg apart, he orchestrates his body as he slides a knee between her legs and he looms over her with his free hand holding him up. It is a fact that Kylo Ren was unreasonably larger than life, towering over her every chance he got. But right now, the sheer magnitude of his body literally dawns over until he is all she can see. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She is his for the taking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And take he will because she has offered herself, willingly and uncompromisingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to touch you,” he declares as he stares into her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do it,” she dares him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glides down and she feels his breath ghosting over, stopping at her the spot below her navel. He brings his lips to the skin above her pelvic bone and presses them softly, just a few inches off from where she wants his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Placing soft kisses down the bone, his fingers skid up her thigh and they dance up, up and up as he traces soft lines in the crease where her thigh ends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to ravage you,” he whispers and places a soft kiss above the thatch of the brown curls. She closes her eyes in anticipation and finally, he slides one finger down the full length of her slit, covered in moisture. He doesn’t budge or push, he’s simply happy to feel the warm cleft created by her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re begging for it. Look how wet you are, Rey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment he says her name an involuntary moan leaves her. Her thighs tense and instinctively clench, to which he rests his head against her left thigh. He’s staring at her cunt and still tracing the closed opening. Her cunt pulses in response and he pauses, as if he could feel that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you were going to touch me,” Rey whines. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like this?” he asks as he slowly slides his index finger in the small delve. Only a single knuckle in and the warmth of her is overwhelming, begging to swallow him whole. He eases more of it inside, sliding it back out and in, in response to her breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His finger is very different from her own. It’s thicker, wider, and generally larger than hers. She’s never been this deep inside, never felt herself the way he must feel her now. The muscle in her cunt closes in around his finger, and he breathes out deeply and the warmth of his breath washes over her cunt in a way that reminds her all of this is very real. This is not a fever dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slides his finger out of her and she lifts her hips in an act of displeasure. Coated in her arousal, he brings his hand to his face, pausing to smell it before he sucks it clean. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does it taste like?” she asks in a state of wonder. Disbelief hangs over her as she struggles to really take him in. The Supreme Leader is in between her legs, hollowing his cheeks on his own finger, the same finger that was in her cunt, moments ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hears a chuckle, and feels two of his fingers breach her entrance again, slowly pushing in until they’re all the way in. She breathes and the way the air rushes into her lungs closes her cunt arounds his fingers and when Ben feels this, he grouses in response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fills her up so nicely, like she was meant to take him in. Slowly, he drags them out and back in all the while he watches with his head rested against her thigh as a cushion. The way he looks at her taking his fingers in fills Rey with a pleasure all of its own. He is in awe of this, the same as her. Both of them reflecting and projecting their own feelings on each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls them out and lifts his hand to her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you find out?” he responds as he pushes his fingers to her mouth, coating her lips with her slick, and then dragging them back down her body until they find her cunt again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her tongue darts out and licks her lips as she takes in the strange taste of herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The obscene sounds of her flesh squelching, squishing, slapping at the mercy of him surround her, echoing his body around her. She groans and the welcome feeling of the pleasurable tension encroaches her from bottom up. The knot in her abdomen tightens as the tips of his fingers explore her from the inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, another feeling, an altogether new sensation on her cunt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His lips are on her. She feels his lips, his luscious lips, kiss her on the folds once and then twice. Then, he pulls them to the top, where her clit is nestled underneath the juncture, where he flattens his tongue against it and drags it upwards. She has never felt anything like this, like a wave of pleasure crashes against her starting from her cunt all the way to the top. It’s an ocean, riding in waves as he feasts on her cunt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He switches to capturing her clit between his lips and suckling on it, with his fingers still driving into her. He turns them so they are two across horizontal and slowly curves them in a half circular motion, sliding them against the roof of her tight channel. They land on the mystical half sponge, half ecstasy part, the part that she has never been able to find herself, and the noise that she makes is lewd to her ears, making her cunt pulse and flutter against his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She closes her eyes and grasps at the bedsheet as he continues to play and stroke that delicate area, all the while never releasing her clit from his mouth. Her breathing starts to slow as the knot inside her starts to unravel, her feet tense up, legs straightening out. She closes her eyes so tightly she sees his imprint in reds and yellows against the pitch black. Like going in hyperspace, time eases to a slow lull and everything rushes from her head all the down to her cunt and bliss overtakes her as she lies limp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben cleans her up, licking every part of her quim, every fold, crease and hidden flesh that he can get his lips on, pausing to circle her clit. She waves her hands at him, swatting at his hair strewn across her thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No more,” she is exhausted and has never come quite like this before. He removes his fingers and places a gentle kiss where her lips are drawing inwards as her cunt slowly closes in on itself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolls off her body to her side, and she tugs at his shirt to drag him above. He glides up the bed which is definitely not suited for two people, let alone the massive man that is Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader, whatever he goes by now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I liked that very much,” she whispers happily as her eyes droop slowly and she brings her fingers to his face. She traces the scar that she gave him and she’s reminded of their history - this is her’s. Whatever she and Ben have, it’s purely theirs and no one else can take that away. She cards her fingers through his hair, relishing in the fact that it is just as soft and luxurious as she thought it would be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I liked doing that,” he mumbles. His eyes are open and he delights in the pure euphoria washed over her features. He will forever savor this moment, where he was able to provide happiness and pure joy without causing any sort of harm. She emanates elation and he basks in it, letting it warm him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re very good at it,” her voice is small and she leans in to place her lips over his. Just a chaste kiss, after everything they’re done, she’s gone shy and overcome with contentedness. After all, Rey knows good things come to those who wait. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she will wait for Ben Solo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah ben has a massive case of blue balls. what about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>